emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8363 (10th January 2019)
Plot Belle listens in as Sam, Lydia, Charity and Vanessa discuss the strange goings on. Sam doesn't believe Lachlan is behind it although Vanessa isn't so sure. At the prison, Lachlan is put into a prison van. Graham pours whisky into his coffee mug. Debbie calls the police station looking for an update on the Joe but there's no news. Moira suggests the lack of activity on Joe's bank accounts could mean he doesn't want to be found or that he has other bank accounts. Robert appears at Wishing Well Cottage with the news that Lachlan still hasn't turned up in court and no one knows what's happening. Belle fears Lachlan is going to come after her. Moira tries to coax a depressed Cain out of bed. Cain tells Moira he heard her lying to Debbie about Joe. Moira doesn't like lying to Debbie but reminds Cain the truth will break her. Cain states it's breaking him although Moira tells him he needs to find a way to live with it. Belle is terrified that Lachlan may have escaped the prison van and could come after her. Meanwhile outside Wishing Well Cottage, a hooded figure watches the house. The Dingles decide to head down to the pub for lunch, Megan plans a proposal for her wealthy client, Miles. Chas suggests Marlon should go to the wrestling convention without Paddy to see what he can find out. Marlon agrees then lies to Paddy that all the tickets are sold out. The hooded figure watches the pub with a petrol can in hand. When Amba is sent home from school, Graham offers to take Priya's meeting for her but Priya suggests he could look after Amba instead. Paddy discovers there are lots of tickets left for the wrestling convention so buys two for him and Marlon. Belle breathes a sigh of relief when Robert calls to say Lachlan has arrived at court. Charity and Vanessa continue to snipe at each other so Vanessa picks up Johnny and walks out. The hooded figure hides behind a bin in the pub car park as Charity and Vanessa continue to argue. Vanessa gets in her car and drives off. Graham leaves Amba alone in the kitchen whilst he has a swig of whisky. Whilst Graham is out of the room, Amba accidentally smashes some plates. The hooded figure pours petrol into one of the pub bins. Debbie has picked up on Cain's strange behaviour although Moira passes it off as man flu. Richard appears in the café and asks Debbie about fitting winter tyres. Moira realises Richard likes Debbie so after he leaves, she suggests to Debbie that he's just what she needs. Vanessa has realised she was over reacting earlier so she returns to the pub where she witnesses the hooded figure pouring petrol into the bin. She shouts at the hooded figure questioning what they're doing. Donny Cairn turns around and orders Vanessa to drive away whilst she still can. Vanessa pretends to walk away but goes for Donny and pushes him to the ground. A struggle ensues. Donny grabs a broken bottle and stabs Vanessa in the abdomen. When Megan returns to Home Farm, Graham tells her to take over looking after Amba then walks out. Donny throws the lighter in the bin then jumps in Vanessa's car and drives off, unaware Johnny is in the back seat. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) Guest cast *Security Guard - James Lewis *Richard - Paul Luebke *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *HMP Hotten - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen, office and entrance way *Butlers Farm - Cain and Moira's bedroom, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Staff corridor, kitchen, bar and car park *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes